


5,000 miles and 1,095 days

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Years after their fledgling relationship is torn apart, Jounouchi accepts an internship at KaibaCorp LA and Kaiba ends up serving as his mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair, for the Love or Lies Annual Challenge. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware

He couldn’t believe he was there. For three years, his life had been free of Kaiba Seto and all of the trappings that went with that name- even if his memories hadn’t. He hadn’t dueled, hadn’t so much as _considered_ purchasing anything that bore that infamous ‘KC’ symbol. He hadn’t kept in touch with Mokuba, despite the way the boy had become like a younger brother to him. And yet, there he now stood, with thirty-some other third year graphics arts students, in one of the bustling production areas of Kaiba Corporation’s Los Angeles division.

He should have seen it coming. He should have known that _eventually_ , given his chosen profession, Kaiba would wind up back in his life again- even if it was vicariously through the CEO’s corporation. But, he had been too wrapped up in his art and in maintaining his spot at the top of the California Design College’s graphic arts undergraduate program to see that he was precariously close to coming the proverbial ‘full circle’. 

“Mr. Jounouchi?” The blonde’s head shot up upon hearing his professor’s voice. “Honestly, you’re the _last_ person I’d thought I’d be saying this to, but would you kindly pay attention to what I’m saying? There are certain guidelines that must be followed on the tour, and I would hate to have you miss out on the surprise they’ve lined up for us because you were daydreaming about being on the beach instead of concentrating on the here and now.” Seeing the blonde’s contrite smile and quick nod, he continued with his instruction and, within minutes, Jou’s mind was once again 5,000 miles and 1,095 days away.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years ago to that date, he’d also been standing in the midst of a group of classmates, laughing and joking, and occasionally scowling at the random smartass who commented on how surprised they were that he was there. Contrary to popular belief, Jou’s life had actually turned around, and he was enjoying the change. Whilst his father had done too much physical and emotional damage to the blonde for them to ever be close, the old man had finally found a job he could handle, and had cut back on his drinking- the end result being that it had been nearly a year since he’d laid a hand on his son. Without that constant fear, and with the addition of decent food and steady sleep, heat, and lights, Jou’s ability to concentrate on his studies both at home and at school had dramatically increased. Forgoing all the usual senior trips, skips, and antics, he’d buckled down and had actually placed just above midline in his class. His art and computer lab senseis had noticed the likeable teen’s efforts and improvements and, given Jou’s seemingly innate ability in both areas, had decided to award him their pet project- a rather lucrative full ride scholarship to the California Design College in Los Angeles. 

Truth be told, the blonde had been rather anxious about leaving his home. But, as he’d stood there with his closest friends around him, all that had mattered to him was his current happiness, which had increased exponentially when a certain millionaire had invited him to a private celebration at his mansion after the ceremonies. Having long had a crush on Kaiba, he’d readily accepted, and had dealt accordingly with the good-natured ribbing he’d taken from his friends. 

Moments before they’d been ready to march in to the gymnasium, Jou had felt a familiar warm sensation creep up his neck. Turning around, he grinned at the brunette who’d slipped into line behind him. “You almost missed it, Kaib’,” he’d chided gently, chuckling softly when the taller male gave him a teasing scowl. Suddenly, the music had started, and they’d moved along with the line, Jou’s entire being flooding with pleasure of multiple sorts when Kaiba breathed in his ear, “I’m so proud of you, Puppy; I always knew you were destined to succeed.” 

Before Jou had had time to react, he’d reached the door, and the next two hours had flown by in a blur of names, speeches, and tears. Before he’d known it, he’d been at his apartment door, having hitched a ride with Honda so that he could change into something more appropriate for his ‘date’. His body thrumming with anticipation, he’d tugged off his dress shirt and had exchanged it for an olive-colored, cotton short sleeved Henley that contoured nicely to his taut chest and abdomen. Appraising himself in the mirror, he’d opted to leave on the khakis he’d worn for the ceremony; they were dressier than a pair of jeans would have been, but they were slim-fitting, and hung low on his waist- just low enough, in fact, for a brief flash of tanned skin to be seen above either hip when he walked. Smiling in satisfaction, he’d deliberately tousled his hair some more and then had headed for the door. He’d never made it out of the apartment.

By the time he’d come to from the beating his enraged father had given him, the sun had been nearly over the horizon. Dazed, bruised and bloody, Jou had tried to remember what had brought on the onslaught, the memory coming back to him in a flash when he saw the tattered remains of the uniform his father had worn on the assembly line at a small components factory. Vaguely, he’d recalled the words ‘let go after almost a year’, ‘bought out’, and ‘KaibaCorp’ being flung between the punches and kicks that he’d been unable to avoid from the older man. Naturally, the remembrance of the last had brought to mind the missed date and, his stomach roiling over that more than anything, he’d immediately left to try and find Kaiba to explain. 

Unfortunately, the route to the mansion from his apartment had run right by the KaibaCorp building. When he’d seen the protesters, his father the lead man on the line, he’d tried to cross over to the other side of the street to pass without drawing their attention. However, as his luck had run at the time, a sleek, black limo had cut off his retreat. Instantly, pandemonium had ensued as the television crew and the protestors both converged upon the exiting CEO, Jou’s father and Seto simultaneously catching sight of the battered blonde. Reaching him at almost the same time, the older Jounouchi had grabbed the younger out of Seto’s reach and had dragged him in front of the camera. “See this?” he’d shouted to the reporter, violently shaking Jou to illustrate his words, and setting the blonde’s head to spinning. “ _This_ is the result of having Kaiba Seto meddle in your life!” 

Jou had tried to rebut; had tried to explain to the reporter that it wasn’t Kaiba’s fault. But, the onslaught of questions and flashes had combined with his increasing weakness and dizziness, and he’d fallen unconscious. He’d come to in a hospital room over a day later, confused as to how he’d gotten there, and beyond mortified to see the media speculating- some of them downright accusing- that Kaiba was _personally_ responsible for his current state. Desperately, he’d tried to contact both Seto and the press, but the paparazzi wouldn’t listen to him, and every attempt he’d made to speak to either the CEO or Mokuba had been shut down by staff and security. By the time his injuries had healed and he’d been discharged, he’d been discouraged, humiliated, and left without a place to call home as his father had long since packed up and was nowhere to be found. Feeling lower than he’d ever been in his life, and not wanting to burden his friends with his baggage, he’d contacted the senseis who had helped him with the scholarship. Phone calls had been made, the date on his plane ticket had been changed, and within a week’s time, Jou had been working on a beach in LA as a patrol guard, and living on campus in one of the small housing units they provided year round for their international students. 

Jou sighed as he trailed through the KC production area with the rest of his classmates. That first two weeks had been hell. Bereft of everything familiar and his English sub par, he’d struggled just to make it through a day without succumbing to his loneliness and depression. And then, when the phone calls and mail from Kaiba had begun to pour in, he’d plummeted even deeper, too convinced of his own guilt in the situation to face whatever the CEO had had to say. Instead, he’d thrown himself into his job and his studies, essentially building a new life and putting his old one behind him- until now.

“Alright, class…” The professor’s voice brought Jou from his reverie once again. “Now that the tour of the production areas has ended, we have been invited to a brief ‘question and answer’ conference, after which we’ll break for lunch. When we return, you’ll be paired off with one of the graphic design specialists we saw a few moments ago. The technologist to whom you are assigned will be your mentor for the duration of your internship.” With that, the professor opened the door to the auditorium-style conference room.

Kaiba watched from where he stood out of sight to the side of the small stage. In the back of his mind he knew there were thirty-some people filing in but- in all honesty- there might as well have only been one. His eyes locked on the door, he felt his stomach churn and his heart skip a beat when Jou walked into the room, chatting amicably with one of his classmates. 

His feelings toward the blonde had changed little over the past three years and, despite his best intentions, the sight of the other brought them all to the surface in a rush. Affection, desire, anger and hurt whirled inside of him like a maelstrom and, when every relaxation technique he knew had failed to calm him, he began to doubt the decision he’d made to address the class, knowing full-well that Jounouchi was a part of it. His fists clenching, he made one last attempt to rein in his rampant emotions, spinning around angrily when a tap to his shoulder broke through his concentration. “What is it?”

“Phone call from Domino, Seto.” The overly-casual manner of the office assistant rankled the brunette further, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at the younger male, reminding himself for the hundredth time that week that he was in the US where protocol and station really didn’t mean shit- especially in a town like LA. Knowing that the home office wouldn’t be bothering him unless it was something urgent, he gave the man a curt nod, told him to track down the lead graphics designer to field the questions, and then headed back to the conference room that was serving as his temporary office. “Kaiba,” he bit out into the phone once he’d settled at his desk. 

“Have you seen him yet? How is he? What does he look like?”

“Mokuba?” Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes at the other’s barrage. “Honestly, _Otouto_ ,” he couldn’t help but tease. “And you wonder why I continue to treat you like you’re thirteen instead of sixteen?” The brunette hesitated a moment, and then added curiously, “Mokuba, I _know_ he hurt you nearly as badly as he did me; how can you be so…”

“So what, Seto?” The brunette’s eyes widened slightly at the hint of coolness in his brother’s usually warm, friendly voice. “So curious? So concerned? So forgiving?”

“Well… yes.” 

“Honestly, _Nii-sama_ , and you wonder why I sometimes tease you for knowing _less_ than I did at thirteen, despite your genius?” Mokuba chuckled at the sputtering, softened his voice, and continued. “Seto, think about it. You’ve been there before- beaten to within an inch of your life, completely and utterly degraded and depressed, thinking that you’re not worthy of the one person in this world that means the most to you… Don’t you remember, Seto, how _long_ it took for me to convince you that I _didn’t_ find you weak and hold you in contempt for what that bastard did to you? And, I _knew_ what was going on. Now, I know you had your _suspicions_ as to what had been happening to Jou, but as far as he knew, you didn’t have a clue. And then, to have his father say what he did, and with the subsequent media speculation, and the poor way our own staff handled the entire mess…”

“I know all that, Mokuba,” Kaiba interrupted curtly. “But, I still feel he should have trusted me enough to…”

“Oh, Seto…” The brunette’s eyes widened slightly. True, Mokuba was no longer the overly doting younger brother of a few years ago, but the younger male still knew and respected that interruption was not something the older tolerated. “It’s been three years, and you’ve been handed another chance; are you truly going to throw it away because you _still_ can’t set your feelings- the feelings of an overly prideful, eighteen-year-old boy- aside long enough to worry about his first?”

Kaiba sat as if stunned by his brother’s words, barely recognizing the, “I love you, I’ll check back in soon,” from the other before the line went dead. How long he sat there like that he wasn’t sure, but suddenly he rose from his chair and hurried to the elevator that would take him to the observation window overlooking the graphics design area. Resisting the urge to press against the glass like an overly-eager child peering into a candy shop window, he locked his gaze onto the blonde, his heart skipping a beat when he saw that gorgeous head toss back in a laugh over something that his newly assigned mentor- an attractive brunette male with coloring several shades lighter than Seto’s own- had said. Growling lowly in his throat, he silently cursed himself; he should have known that Matthews, the man that he himself had ordered be found to field the class’ questions, would assign himself as Jounouchi’s mentor once he’d seen the breathtaking blonde. Hell, the man had been audacious enough to come on to _him_ the last time he’d visited the LA office. His nails digging into his palms, he continued to watch them, his eyes narrowing and his breath hissing sharply when he saw Matthews casually touch the small of Jou’s back to guide him toward his console. With a flutter of the omnipresent trench coat, he turned and left, Mokuba’s words ringing sharply in his ears. His brother was right; three years of wallowing was enough. And, he had phone calls to make.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, there he is again!” 

“God, he’s _so_ gorgeous! I hear he works on Zuma as a patrol guard; I bet he makes that uniform look simply _sinful_!” 

“Hn… and _I_ heard that Matthews has already put the word out that it’s ‘hands off’ where that one’s concerned; he wants that particular piece of eye candy for himself…” 

The blush that Jou had been fighting since he’d walked into the lobby finally broke through on that one, and he silently cursed the slowness of the elevators. He still wasn’t used to the way these American women ogled over him, and as far as Matthews went, he had little use for the man, save for what the brunette could teach him in the field. He’d sensed right away that the other was a player and, whilst he did find him amusing and knowledgeable, he simply wasn’t into the fast-paced dating scene- or dating at all, for that matter. He’d closed himself off to all things of a romantic nature three years ago, and besides, Matthews’ colouring was all wrong. 

Jou groaned and dropped his head forward to rest against the lift wall with a ‘thunk’. Ever since he’d seen those all-too-familiar dragons flanking the KaibaCorp entrance steps yesterday, he’d not been able to stop thinking about the man who had once claimed to be their master. And last night, in his dreams… The blonde scowled when he felt his blush deepen at the recollection. It had been _years_ since he’d woken up soaked with his own release, and he couldn’t believe that the name of a corporation and a couple of stupid stone dragons could…

“You know,” a voice drawled in flawless Japanese to his left, causing him to jerk his head up so quickly that he had to bite back a yelp at the resulting crimp in his neck. “You’d get to where you’re going a hell of a lot faster were you to actually push a button. Hello, Jounouchi,” Kaiba greeted, his blue eyes sparkling in cool amusement, his lips curved up in that smirk that Jou had always loved and loathed. 

“Kaiba…” The word came out dull and lifeless and, had it not been for the flare of longing and hunger that he’d caught in those expressive amber eyes before the blonde had dropped his gaze, Seto would have been hard pressed to believe that the other still harbored any feelings for him. Fortunately, however, he had and, quickly reining in the relief and anticipation that threatened to fill and consume him, he silently chose his floor from the indicator panel, mentally congratulating himself on clearing the first hurdle when it was Jounouchi who decided to continue the conversation. “How long have you been in LA?”

“Just over a week,” he replied casually, ignoring the begrudging tone in which the question had been asked. “I’d planned on addressing your class yesterday, but I ended up getting pulled away to take a phone call from Mokuba.”

Jou’s head shot up again. “Is he alright?” he demanded, the concern in his eyes and voice giving Seto cause to smirk, silently ticking off another ‘win’. 

“He’s fine. Believe it or not, he was calling to check on you.” 

“He needn’t have bothered,” Jou retorted sharply, his gaze once again stubbornly dropping away, his curtness bringing a scowl to the other’s face. “I’ve done just fine on my own for three years now; I don’t need anyone worrying about me. I don’t need anyone period,” he added under his breath.

“Yes, well, that’s the funny thing about worry and need…” The blonde couldn’t help but look up again upon hearing the sudden chill in the taller man’s voice. “It may be your life, but _you_ don’t corner the market on those two commodities, because _you_ are not the sole person involved. Now, come on.” Kaiba was suddenly all business as he stepped out of the lift car. “You’re precariously close to being late, and you know how I feel about tardiness in general, let alone from someone I’m working with.”

“It’s an internship for Chrissake; it’s not like I’m actually employed here,” Jou snapped, the fire of three years ago returning at the other’s infuriating behavior. “And besides, Mr. Matthews is…” The irritated alto trailed off and as Seto turned to investigate why, he fought the urge to chuckle when he saw the way the blonde’s head was cocked to the side, his eyes questioning and confused. “Where in the hell…”

“ _Mr. Matthews_ got called out to the Chicago satellite to assist their graphics area in the production of a new game they’re starting.” Kaiba didn’t bother to cover his dislike for the other male as he spoke. “Fortunately, I was able to clear my calendar for the next two weeks so that you could have someone worthy of your talents to mentor you until he returns. Not that that baka is any more capable than the others that work here,” he added with a snort, turning and continuing toward his office.

“Wh… how… _you_?” Jounouchi’s stomach lurched slightly at the thought of spending the next however many afternoons under the brunette’s tutelage. “Kaiba, wait!” Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the other’s sleeve, refusing to meet the taller man’s eyes when he turned and arched a questioning brow. “I can’t. Not after…”

“Jounouchi, grow up.” The blonde’s eyes widened at the brusque tone of voice, his hand dropping away. “Three years of wallowing is enough, don’t you think?” Kaiba continued, meeting the shocked gaze with a cool one of his own. “It wasn’t exactly a piece of cake for me to agree to address your class knowing your name was on the roster, but I dealt with it. Like an adult.” Softening his voice slightly, he continued. “Neither one of us can go back and change what happened that day or how we responded to it. But, we can- and have to- move on. Besides, you and I both know that this is an opportunity of a lifetime; are you truly going to throw it away because you’re still punishing yourself over your reaction- the reaction of a frightened, battered, emotionally abused eighteen-year-old boy?” Vowing to _never_ tell Mokuba that he’d nearly quoted him verbatim, and leaving it up to Jounouchi to decide just which opportunity he was speaking of, Kaiba stepped into his office and turned on his computer, a small smirk curving up his lips when he heard the blonde come in moments later. “There’s a graphics pad in the closet to your left,” was his only acknowledgement of the other’s decision. “Bring it over here and let’s get started, ne?”

*****

A soft smile curved up Jounouchi’s lips as he concentrated on his work. When Kaiba had first instructed him to draw the Red Eyes, he’d balked at the assignment, not wanting anything to do with the memories of the card and the part of his life that it had become connected with. However, one snort from the brunette had been all it had taken and, amber eyes narrowing, he’d silently accepted the unspoken challenge, soon losing himself in the project. At some point, the brunette had excused himself and Jou had absently waved him away with a, “Later, Set’,” realizing neither the subconscious slip he’d made nor the soft smile and look the mental faux pas had earned him. Now, he was just about finished, the tip of his tongue resting on his upper lip as he put the finishing touches on the snout. 

“It’s too rounded.” The unexpected sound of Kaiba’s voice sent the fine tip of the pressure sensitive pen skittering across the touch pad and, growling softly, Jounouchi deftly erased the jagged line before turning to glare at the other.

“What do you mean, ‘too rounded’?” he demanded, his lips pursed in an almost petulant frown. “I used to spend _hours_ either dueling with Red Eyes or drawing him; I think I know what I’m… Hey! Damn it, what in the _hell_ did you do that for?” he all but yelled when Kaiba sighed, shook his head, and reached over him to delete the entire sketch. 

“You were supposed to be drawing _your_ dragon, Jounouchi, not mine… or, more accurately, what appeared to be some freakish hybrid of the two of them,” he couldn’t help but add with a smirk. “Not that your sketch wasn’t excellent,” he admitted freely after a moment, “But, it wasn’t what I’d instructed you to draw.” 

“ _Fine_!” The coarsely growled word, combined with the heated amber of Jou’s glare very nearly made Kaiba catch his breath, and he was glad when the blonde turned back to the graphics pad so that he could compose himself. “Just… go away, and I’ll have it done before it’s time to leave.” 

“It was time to leave over half an hour ago,” the brunette retorted tartly, trying to ignore the sting that Jou’s “go away” had left. “I was just coming back to retrieve my attaché; I really didn’t expect _you_ to still be here.” As soon as he said the words, he regretted them; he hadn’t meant for them to sound inflammatory, but he could tell by the way the blonde drew back as if he’d been struck that he’d hit a very tender nerve. “Jounouchi, I…”

“No worries, Kaiba.” Jou forced a smile and then rose to his feet, wanting nothing more than to get away from the other man and from the painful memories he evoked. Easing his way around the brunette, carefully avoiding any form of contact, he made his way to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Turning his back on the somber blue eyes, he left, silently telling himself that he was all but running only because he was in danger of being late for his shift at the beach. 

Kaiba cursed under his breath as Jou rounded the corner, the hunch of the blonde’s shoulders and the speed of his steps telling him that there was indeed cause for worry. He knew that Jou realized he hadn’t meant the words as they had sounded, but he couldn’t _believe_ the pain and guilt the blonde still carried with him. And, the way that Jounouchi had so obviously skirted around him left Seto with no doubts as to what had triggered those feelings in the other. And yet, between the initial look Jou had given him, and the other subtle clues he’d unwittingly given when he’d been too focused on something else to keep his walls in place, Seto was also certain that the blonde still cared about him. 

Growling softly, the brunette dropped into the chair Jou had vacated, absently hitting the ‘undo delete’ button on the graphics program, and then staring intently at the hybrid dragon the blonde had created. Truth be told, it really was a masterpiece; had Industrial Illusions not owned sole copyrights on the creation of new duel monsters cards, the beast would have probably made a mint once printed, the serpentine body and menacing claws of the Red Eyes combining with the more elegantly designed wings and snout of the Blue Eyes to form a dragon every bit as sensual and powerful as its dame and sire. Seto’s eyes darkened slightly as he swept over the perfect lines of the new creation, unable to stop his imaginative mind from envisioning the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes mating, Jou’s drawing being the end result of that union. Struck with a sudden inspiration, the brunette spun the chair around and began making phone calls, simultaneously hand drafting a note in his meticulous script. Once the tasks were accomplished, he moved the drawing of the hybrid to an inaccessible file and then shut the computer down, placing the short letter on the keyboard where Jounouchi would be sure to find it when he came in. Worrying his lip in an uncharacteristic display of doubt, he went back and added a final word to the note and then hurried from the office before he could change his mind. On his way out, he stopped by the security kiosk and told them to expect a courier within the next several hours, leaving them specific instructions as to what to do with the package once it arrived. Once he’d been assured that his orders would be followed, he got into the waiting limo, instructing the driver to take him straight to his hotel, forcing himself to not look back despite the fact that both his mind and heart lingered in the darkened office several stories above.


	4. Chapter 4

Jou walked along his stretch of the beach, his expression and posture a study of pensiveness. His eyes were as alert as ever as he scanned the water and sands for signs of trouble, but instead of his usual grin and easy stride, the blonde’s lips were pursed in thought, his hands crammed almost tensely into his pockets. 

When he had walked into the KaibaCorp building two days ago, the last person he’d expected to see was the CEO himself. As soon as that sensual tenor had reached his ears, all of the affection and desire he’d pushed to the recesses of his heart three years ago had come flooding back- along with all of the guilt. That first night, he’d lain awake for hours trying to come to terms with those feelings… trying to steel himself for his next afternoon with Kaiba. 

For a brief moment, he had considered begging off, but then he’d realized that Kaiba had been right. They weren’t eighteen any more, and he had to let go of the past in order to take advantage of the professional opportunity being offered to him. At least, that’s what he’d thought the brunette had meant- until Jounouchi had gotten to work the next day. Much to his surprise, he had been informed that Mr. Kaiba had been called away and wouldn’t be returning for approximately forty-eight hours. Trying to tamp down his disappointment, he had headed to Kaiba’s office, only to freeze in the doorway at the sight that had greeted him.

Propped up carefully on the computer keyboard where Jou would be certain to see them upon walking in were two Duel Monsters Cards- a Red Eyes Black Dragon, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. His eyes locked on the beasts, he’d slowly stepped up to the desk, his heart clenching painfully when- even through the hard, acrylic card sleeve- he saw the negligible, yet well recognized, scars of his own Red Eyes card. His hand trembling, he reached for the beloved memoir, exposing a note set behind the cards when he picked up the dragon. Just as gently, he lifted the Blue Eyes, and then carefully set them both aside, immediately recognizing the neat, tiny script. 

_Jounouchi,_

_I know that, by now, you’ve seen the cards- provided the bakas at security have done their job correctly. I also know that you are aware of what my Blue Eyes mean to me… how valuable and irreplaceable they are, and how much I treasure them. It was for those same reasons that, after you left, I tracked down that excuse of a human you called ‘father’ and ‘asked’ him for _your_ deck. Unfortunately, he had already sold off most of it but, because he was greedily holding out for the highest bidder, he still had the one that I wanted most. _

_I tried several times over that first year to return it to you but, each time, I received the envelope back unopened. Finally, I gave up and packed it away, much as I had intended to do with the feelings I had for you. For over two years now, I thought I’d been successful, but as soon as I saw you the other day, I realized I’d only been fooling myself._

_Look at our dragons, Katsuya. They’re both strong, beautiful beasts; formidable as enemies or allies. And yet, they’ve both been beaten countless times- sometimes through the luck of the opponent’s draw, but just as frequently through our own mistakes- mistakes that were caused by our own avarice, fear, or lack of confidence. But, despite the losses and errors that litter their respective pasts, they’re not in any way diminished in my mind. If anything, the way they’ve prevailed makes them that much more majestic and powerful to me._

_I know you’re not ignorant, Katsuya, and that- by now- that gorgeous head of yours has figured out what I’m driving at. And, I’m not as imperceptive as people believe me to be, either; I know that you still feel something for me, as well. So, your assignment from me for the next two days is two-fold. Yes, I want you to concentrate on replicating them perfectly; but, I also want you to think upon what I’ve said. The hybrid dragon you created yesterday was gorgeous- a perfect example of two separate creatures drawing on the experience of their scarred and painful pasts, pooling their strengths and overcoming their weaknesses to become one. And, here you and I are with the opportunity to create something even more exquisite by doing the same. We’ve been given a second chance, Katsuya; one that I’m more than willing to take. The question is, are you?_

_I’ll be back in L.A. in two days’ time, and will catch up with you at work. I expect both drawings to be completed, coloring and all, by the time I return. Until then, take care._

_Yours,_

_Seto_

Jou leaned against the fence that flanked the guard shack, a soft smile curving up his lips despite himself as he watched the sun sink into the ocean. It was the ‘yours’ in the closing that had gotten to him the most; not only because of the implications, but because of what the physical appearance of the word had told him. While the script had still been neat, it had lacked the clean, careful slant of the rest of the note, and it had been even smaller than the rest of the writing- shrunken down to fit in between the body of the letter and the signature. To anyone else it might not seem like much, but to him, it had spoken volumes: Seto was just as nervous as he was after the three years of separation. But, despite the taller male’s own insecurity, he’d made a point of letting the blonde know that his heart was still Jou’s for the taking. With any uncertainties he might have had about Seto’s feelings put to rest, he’d been able to- for the most part- set his own worries aside and concentrate on his work, the end result being two flawless replicas of the dragons- negligible battle scars included- and the realization that he really had nothing to be anxious about now that he knew that Seto harbored no ill will against him.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Jou’s head snapped around at the low tenor, the action earning a smirk from the tall, brunette culprit. “Oh, I’m back, by the way…”

“Yeah, I see that,” Jou groused, stifling the grin that was threatening to break free. When he turned back to the water, he allowed the smile to blossom, unsuccessfully attempting to keep it from his voice. “It’s about damned time, too,” he continued. “I was expecting you at the office almost two hours ago.”

“Hnn… I believe that my note said I’d catch up with you ‘at work’,” Seto replied, his smirk widening as he, too, leaned against the railing. “I never specified _which_ place of employment, did I?”

“Smartass,” Jou muttered, eliciting another chuckle from the other. The sound sent a wave of warmth through the blonde and, the next thing he knew, he was laughing himself as he gazed into Seto’s eyes. 

It was all Kaiba could do to keep his breath from catching at the vision. Jou’s amber eyes caught and held the setting sun, and the reflection off the water brought out the most amazing highlights of gold and bronze in the blonde mane. And that laugh… everything about it from the sound to the way Jounouchi’s luscious lips parted and curved over his perfect teeth fascinated him. His long repressed desire soared- even more so when Jou caught the look and his perfectly tanned face tinged pink. 

“Holy shit!” 

Seto flinched in surprise at the expletive but, before he could react further, Jou had jumped the fence and was sprinting across the beach. As soon as the brunette’s eyes caught up with him, he saw why and he immediately took off after the other, his eyes trained on the sight of the blonde diving into the surf toward a struggling swimmer. Pushing his way through the gawkers, his heart clenching in fear when he heard the word ‘shark’ thrumming through the crowd, he reached the water’s edge just in time to see Jou deliver a sharp blow to the creature’s snout and then free the victim. Overwhelmed by his panic, the swimmer continued to struggle, sending the blood from his wound further out into the water, and knocking Jou off balance to the point where they both went under when the next swell hit the surf. 

His jaw tight with worry, Seto kept his eyes locked on the spot where Jou had submerged, diving into the water only when he saw the golden head surface. By the time he reached the two, a second guard had joined them. Assessing the situation, the woman eased the casualty from Jou’s arms and headed toward the shore, leaving the exhausted blonde to Seto’s care, and admonishing the brunette to ‘hurry the hell up’ before the blood scent drew in more of the predators. As quickly as he could, Kaiba got Jou through the breakers and, as soon as the water was shallow enough, he scooped the shorter male into his arms and carried him to the shore. Shrugging off any offers for assistance and scowling at anyone who dared try to relieve him of his burden, he continued up the beach to his limo, carefully laying Jou on the bench and then slipping into his seat, tenderly drawing the damp, golden head onto his equally soaked thigh. 

“Is he okay?” 

Seto dropped his gaze down to the other upon hearing the roughened alto, smiling softly when he found himself looking into Jounouchi’s eyes. “He’ll be fine, thanks to you,” Kaiba reassured him, bringing a hand up to gently brush the bangs back from the blonde’s forehead, his smile widening when that gorgeous blush crept back over the shorter male’s cheeks at the touch.

“I was only doin’ my job, Set’,” Jou deferred, closing his eyes lest the admiration and affection he saw swirling in those sapphire depths sweep him away.

“You only saved his life, Katsuya,” Seto retorted, relishing the way the blush deepened and the shorter male’s lips curved up in a smile at the use of his given name. They fell silent after that and, within minutes, Jounouchi had dozed off, his soft, even breathing merely adding to Seto’s contentment as he rested his head against the window and continued to caress through the blonde’s hair.

*******

The sun shone down brightly on the Los Angeles streets, the resulting heat causing the walkers to rush to their destinations as if it were mid-July instead of the last week in May. Jou was one of the few exceptions, his grin nearly as bright as the sunlight he loved so much as he thought about the night before- both the rescue and what had happened afterward.

Exhausted from his exertions and comforted by the brunette’s presence, he had slept soundly the entire trip back to the college campus. Seto had awoken him when they’d reached his housing complex, and then had accompanied him up to his room. Once inside, Jou had insisted that Seto rinse the salt water from his body; when the taller male had stepped out of the tiny bathroom, the blonde hadn’t been able to help but chuckle at the sight of the usually immaculately dressed brunette wearing a pair of his lightweight joggers and a faded out Hard Rock Cafe, Los Angeles tee-shirt. 

Once he himself had showered and dressed, they’d sat and talked for hours- at first about the events and experiences they’d gone through over the past three years and then, eventually, about more personal and painful matters. Jou had finally told the brunette what had truly happened that last night at home, and then over the course of the next few days. Everything- from the beating, to how the public humiliation and the brush off by Seto’s staff had broken him, to the guilt he’d carried over the brunette’s embarrassment and, later, over his own treatment of the two brothers- had come pouring out. He hadn’t dared to look at the taller man once he had finished- until he had felt the warmth of the other’s hand cover his own. Once Jou had lifted his gaze, Seto had spoken, his first words ones of apology. His voice low with remorse, he had told the blonde how the crowd of protestors, their anger further fired by Jounouchi Senior’s words, had rallied against him, keeping him from the shorter teen. Beyond furious, but realizing there was little he could do, he had turned to his press secretary, who had arrived on the scene shortly after the CEO. Promising to take care of the situation, the older man had had Seto’s guards escort him into the building, and everything had deteriorated from there. Unaware of the blossoming relationship between the two teens, and thinking that he was acting in the best interests of his boss and the corporation, the PR man had played the ‘no comment’ card with the media, going with the ‘less said, sooner forgotten’ policy. Using the same reasoning, he’d then proceeded to order both his staff and Kaiba’s personal employees to refute any inquiries from either the paparazzi or anyone speaking on the blonde’s behalf. By the time Seto had realized what was going on, the damage had been done, and his only hope had been to try to reach Jou after the fracas had calmed down and attempt to explain to him.

Despite his current happiness, Jou couldn’t help but sigh when he recalled all the phone calls and letters he’d left unreturned over those thirty-six months. However, as soon as the words ‘if only’ entered his mind, he was grinning again, his eyes sparkling softly when he recalled how the brunette had effectively silenced those words with a brush of his lips the night before. Physically, nothing further had happened, but they’d talked for a bit longer after that, mostly about their future and what was to happen once Seto returned to Domino. 

His expression a mixture of wistfulness and anticipation at the thought, he turned onto the street that housed the KaibaCorp building, only to freeze in horrified disbelief when a familiar sight met his eyes: dozens of paparazzi, media vans and countless reporters were blocking the entrance to the office, and every single eye, microphone and camera was focused on him.


	5. Chapter 5

“There he is!” 

“Mr. Jounouchi! It is Mr. Jounouchi, isn’t it?” 

“Of course it is; he hasn’t changed a _bit_ since his AP photos came across the wire three years ago! God, why did that tourist have to go to _Burns_ with that photo and exclusive scoop instead of me?” 

“Because I’m the foremost Seto Kaiba expert in the western US, Darling; you never would have made the connection between this blonde and the one from three years ago, so why don’t you put your claws away, m’kay? Mr. Jounouchi, can you tell us why, after all this time, you’ve suddenly reappeared in Mr. Kaiba’s life? Mr. Jounouchi?”

For a long moment, Jou remained silent, visions of that day three years ago flooding through his mind. The reporters crowded closer, and as one was jostled into his back, he flinched sharply, waiting for the cruel grasp to fall on his arm… waiting for the brutal shaking to begin. Instead, the person moved away and, within seconds, he realized that he was being foolish. His father wasn’t there, and that he was miles away and years beyond that event. “I don’t know what th’ fu… what you’re talking about,” he growled, trying to push his way through the throng. 

“Oh, don’t give us that…” This time, a hand did come out and snag him, and it took all of Jou’s restraint to not roughly grab Burns’ appendage and toss it away from his body. “We’ve got pictures, Mr. Jounouchi… Mr. Kaiba looking panicked, Mr. Kaiba diving in the water to save you, Mr. Kaiba cradling you in his…” 

“Well then, obviously you’re not the reporter you’re cracked up to be,” he interrupted, his voice cold despite the blazing fury in his eyes. “What about the real story, _Mr. Burns_? The swimmer that got attacked? The fact that the number of great white sharks coming to the shallows is on the rise? And how about telling the public what _not_ to do when swimming so that they…”

“Oh, nobody cares about _that_!” Burns refuted with an airy wave of his hand. “The local officials put out safety bulletins all the time about the boogie boards and body suits… What the public _really_ wants to know about is the body _under_ Mr. Kaiba’s suit, if you know what I mean…” The flamboyant man winked lewdly and gave the blonde a nudge. 

His eyes flashing furiously, a low growl rumbling in his throat, Jou turned to lay into the man, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. “That question just crossed the decency line, Burns,” Kaiba said coldly, his gaze every bit as icy as Jou’s was heated. “And, you’ve been covering me long enough to know my rules. While I cannot, unfortunately, have you removed today as, technically, you’re on public property, I _will_ have you banned from any future official Kaiba Corporation functions- both in the States, and anywhere else your sleazy ass might find itself. Turning his back on the gaping, sputtering man, he gently steered Jou toward the entrance of the building, a growl similar to the blonde’s escaping him when he found their progress blocked no matter which direction he tried to take. 

“Mr. Kaiba!” 

“Mr. Kaiba, over here! Please, Mr. Kaiba, can’t you answer just a few questions for us?” 

“Mr. Kaiba, won’t you at least confirm the authenticity of the photos taken on the beach yesterday evening?”

Having finally reached the steps, Seto paused and turned around at the last query. “If the pictures of which you speak are the ones of Jounouchi-san rescuing the swimmer, then yes. They are genuine.”

“And the reason for you being there? Was the whole situation truly a series of circumstances? Or, have you and Mr. Jounouchi been secretly…”

“We haven’t been secretly _anything_ ,” Seto interrupted. “The past three years have been extremely busy for both of us. Between Jounouchi-san’s schooling and the rise in demand for Kaiba Corporation products over the course of the past thirty-six months, we’ve not even had the time to see each other, let alone plan something as elaborate as a secret tryst.”

“And now?” 

The brunette, who had turned to enter the building, paused at that. He could sense the crowd’s expectancy, but more important to him was the tensing of the well-defined shoulder beneath his hand. For a brief moment, he considered replying with ‘no comment’, but he quickly decided against it, the memories of what had happened three years ago still too fresh in his mind. He knew that the press, and Jounouchi, too, was drawing parallels. Besides, whilst in any other situation those words might have bought him at least a _small_ amount of both time and privacy, he knew that- in this case- it would simply add fuel to the fire, and likely cause the blonde to doubt his sincerity. 

His heart suddenly pounding, he gave Jou’s shoulder a light squeeze, and then slid his hand down to intertwine his fingers with the other’s. Ignoring the ripple of excitement that ran through the crowd, he drew Jounouchi even with him and then smiled down at him reassuringly, silently answering the question in that amber gaze. “Jounouchi Katsuya and I are in a relationship,” he stated, his voice even and his gaze cool as he addressed the reporters. “There will be an official announcement made when I return to the home office in Japan. For now, that is all you need to know.” Giving a curt nod of dismissal, he turned to usher Jou up the remainder of the steps, his heart skipping a beat when he caught a glimpse of the pink tinge on the blonde’s cheeks and the pleasure shining in his eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, Seto leaned down and captured Jou’s lips in a tender kiss, losing himself in the sweet taste for a moment before pulling away. Releasing the shorter man’s hand and then slipping his arm around the slender waist, he guided the blonde through the doors, smirking softly at the slightly dazed grin Jounouchi gave him when they stepped into the lobby. 

*****

The remainder of Seto’s two weeks in Los Angeles flew by. Despite the simplicity of Jou’s daily routine, several changes had had to be made due to the public’s response to Seto’s statement. The blonde still went to Kaiba Corp every day after classes, but he was no longer able to walk to the office. Reporters from all over the world had flocked to the area and, while the college had managed to procure an order to keep them off of the campus, the streets and sidewalks between the school and the corporate offices were open territory. So, he had to make the short journey by a company vehicle instead. 

Once safely inside the building, he reported to Seto- but only long enough to review the prior day’s work and receive his new assignment. The suggestion that they remain apart during working hours had come down from the Domino public relations department. While neither male was overly thrilled at the idea of being separated, they’d discussed it, and had decided that the minor disappointment would be far easier to deal with than the speculations and accusations that remaining sequestered together for the afternoon would bring about – both in the media and as office gossip. Besides, as Seto had so warmly told Jou when the decision had been made, the blonde really didn’t need the constant supervision; his natural skill was already far superior to what the majority of Kaiba Corporation’s employees possessed. Beyond that, he was miles ahead of his classmates; most of the other students were still struggling with the most basic of landscapes and buildings, whereas Jounouchi had progressed beyond animals and other creatures to people and humanoids. 

However, during the majority of their free time, it was a different story. Except for the few obligatory commitments Kaiba had- and again, it had been recommended that he attend them on his own until the official statement had been released- the two of them spent every minute together. When Jou was on patrol, the brunette would go with him and lounge along the shore, his presence pretty much going unnoticed due to the lack of the CEO’s usual business suit and trench coat. Fortunately, the blonde’s ‘position of authority’ kept most of the beach-goers at bay and, while he enjoyed the rare moments of relaxation, Seto relished watching his boyfriend deal with the people who _did_ approach him. He found great pleasure in observing the way the blush would first spread across his cheeks, and then the uncomfortable stammer, and then finally the way Jou would brusquely excuse himself and rapidly take off down the beach. 

Once the blonde’s shift was over, the two would usually go back to Jounouchi’s to clean up, and then they would go out to dinner, opting for the smaller, more intimate restaurants so that they could dine in peace. Afterward, they would either drive down the shoreline or go back to Seto’s hotel suite, spending the time laughing and talking as they became reacquainted with each other. And, at the close of each evening, the brunette would take Jou home, the two of them spending several heated moments in the taller man’s rental car getting to know each other on a more physical, sensual plane. As of yet, they hadn’t done anything more than kiss and trade a few caresses but, as the day of Seto’s departure grew nearer, both men could feel the need and urgency growing between them, their tender exchanges becoming more passionate and carnal with each passing night.

“Katsuya, are you ready?” The blonde looked up from his monitor, his gaze wistful despite the brilliant grin he offered the other. It was Seto’s last day in Los Angeles, and in less than three hours, he’d be on a plane back to Japan. Granted, Jou knew that the separation wouldn’t be nearly as long or as painful, but the thought of losing the other again so soon, albeit temporarily, was killing him. Nodding, he turned back to the computer to save his files, and then shut down the machine, pushing away from the desk and stretching lithely as he rose to his feet. 

Seto watched appreciatively as the blonde’s muscles tensed and flexed beneath the shorter male’s lightweight wool suit, his gaze darkening slightly at the sight. Smirking lightly, he shut the office door and then moved toward the other, loosing a low, pleasured purr when Jou met him half way and snaked his arms around the brunette’s neck. His smile softening, the brunette leaned down to brush the other’s lips with a quick kiss, his eyes widening briefly and then sliding closed with a moan when, at the first touch, the blonde proceeded to ravage his mouth. For one glorious, precarious moment, hands, lips, teeth and tongues caressed wherever they could reach, and then, with a reluctant groan, Seto broke the embrace. “Jesus, Katsuya…” The brunette’s hands cupped the shorter man’s cheeks, and he pressed another short, harsh kiss to Jou’s lips before stepping away. “Come on; we’re going to be late.” 

“I don’t care.” Seto turned back around, arching a brow at the other’s petulant tone. “I don’t want to go to the stupid thing, and I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Puppy…” 

Jou’s cheeks pinked further, and he forcibly had to stop his lower lip from trembling at the tenderness behind the old nickname. “I don’t care,” he repeated stubbornly, his eyes unnaturally bright. “I just got you back, and now I’m losing you again.”

“Jounouchi!” The gentleness of the thumbs that wiped the tears from the blonde’s eyes took the edge off Seto’s sharp tone. “You are _not_ losing me, Katsuya,” he declared, softening his voice, though his expression mirrored the other’s melancholia. “Your semester ends in just over two weeks, and then you’ll be home for the summer. And, by the time you have to come back to LA, the Kaiba Corp office here will be ready to ramp up the production on my new VR game. With incompetents like Matthews working on the graphics, I’ll be here so much fixing code that you’ll hardly miss me,” he added with a smirk. “Now come on,” he urged again, glancing at his watch. “We really need to go, or you’ll miss it. And, don’t you dare say you don’t care, Katsuya,” he growled playfully. “You earned this award, and I- for one- am looking forward to seeing you finally get some of the credit you’re due.” 

The blonde snorted and rolled his eyes at that. “I was just…” 

“Doing your job. Yes, I know.” Sighing impatiently, Seto grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. “So, just cooperate and behave, and let the mayor do his, ne?”

*****

Kaiba growled sub-vocally and glanced down at his watch, shifting impatiently when he saw what time it was. The mayor had presented Jou with his commendation for saving the swimmer over an hour ago, but the brief ceremony had rapidly degenerated into a debate between the animal activists and the anti-shark protestors. Naturally, the mayor was making the most of the opportunity, what with it being an election year, and there Seto stood, minutes of his precious time ticking away, his carefully laid plans vanishing with them as Jou sat up on the small platform, a forced smile pasted to his face. Finally, the jibes being thrown back and forth got loud enough for the beach patrol to intervene, and the ceremony was hurriedly concluded as the mayor’s guards hurried the man away before he could be associated with the riotous behavior. His jaw clenched against his frustration, Kaiba sent Isono to the platform to retrieve the blonde while he headed toward the limo; the last thing he wanted to do was to add to the fracas by appearing to escort Jounouchi from the stage. By the time the two had fought through the crowd to meet him at the vehicle, he had less than an hour to make the fifteen mile trip to LAX and get to his terminal. 

One look from Kaiba, and Isono got in the front seat next to the chauffeur. By the time Jou went to step into the car, the privacy window had been raised. His amber eyes as frustrated as Seto’s blue, he crawled into the brunette’s lap as soon as the door was closed, saying nothing, just pressing himself as close to the other as he could. For a long moment, Kaiba remained still as well, committing to memory the pattern of Jou’s breathing, the scent of his hair, and the sensation of having the other in his arms. Eventually he pulled away, but only so that he could shift slightly in order to claim the shorter male’s mouth, pouring all of his affection, need, and sorrow at having to leave into the kiss. His lashes once again damp, Jou responded, and soon their desperation overtook them both; jackets were tossed to the floor, buttons were lost, and ties nearly ripped in their hasty removal as they tried to take in as much of each other as they could in the short time remaining. 

They were so consumed in their own desire that neither realized they’d reached the airport; it wasn’t until Isono had knocked on the door a second time that they even registered the sound. His voice low and husky with arousal and sorrow, Seto tried to comfort the other man, punctuating his apologies for the ruined plans and avowals of love for the blonde with hurried kisses as he slipped into his trench coat. Quickly buttoning the front to hide his disheveled state, he grabbed his attaché and stepped out of the limo. “Two weeks, Katsuya,” he whispered. “That’s only fourteen days, as compared to 1,095…” With those words, he pressed one last kiss to Jou’s trembling lips and turned away, both men wondering if the pain they’d gone through three years ago had truly even come close to what this separation would bring to them.


	6. Epilogue

Kaiba paced impatiently, his eyes constantly flicking to the large monitors that kept track of the flights arriving and departing from the Domino International Airport. So far, every aspect of Jounouchi’s trip home had gone flawlessly but- given their history- he couldn’t help but worry. When the blonde’s flight number finally appeared as ‘landed’, the brunette couldn’t keep the grin from his face, especially when he realized that the plane had touched down ten minutes ahead of schedule. 

As soon as he heard the voices of the disembarking passengers, he began to scan for the golden head, his smile widening exponentially at the sight of Jounouchi at the front of the group. Catching the shorter man’s eye, that brief gaze speaking volumes, Seto slipped out of the lobby to continue his wait in the privacy of his limo. His odd actions weren’t due to the fact that he couldn’t be seen with Jou; the official statement had been made within forty-eight hours of his return home. But, as soon as word got out that his boyfriend was back home, the press and Jou’s friends would be clamoring for his attention. And, Kaiba was determined that this first night would be his alone.

The sound of the limo door opening drew him out of his thoughts, and the next thing he knew, his lap, arms and mouth were being pleasantly occupied by the blonde. After several long moments of intense kisses and caresses, Jou pulled away and loosed a husky chuckle. “Christ, Set’, you’re not gonna believe this; they lost my luggage!” 

Unable to help himself, the brunette laughed as well; he should have known _something_ would end up amiss before all was said and done. “No worries, Katsuya,” he murmured into the other’s hair, slipping his mouth lower to purr into Jou’s ear, “I don’t plan on you needing clothes tonight anyway…” 

Expecting a sputtered reply, or at least a blush, Seto was completely unprepared for the passionate response his teasing elicited. His hands fisting in the brunette’s hair as he had shifted to straddle the taller male, Jou crushed his lips to Seto’s, barely giving him time to part his lips before seeking his tongue. Once he got past the shock, Kaiba groaned and responded, his hands slipping to Jounouchi’s waist and pressing him down against his hardness only to feel the blonde’s arousal digging into his stomach. Fortunately, there were no stops to make, their passionate session lasting well beyond the ride home. Neither were aware that the limo had arrived at the mansion, and again, it was only due to Isono’s discreet knocking that the two even realized they’d stopped. 

Separating reluctantly, they took a moment to compose themselves before stepping outside, Jou- much to Seto’s amusement- pointedly avoiding Isono’s emotionless, ‘see nothing’ gaze as they headed to the house. Once inside, however, the brunette slowed things down again, telling the slightly disgruntled blonde that they had business to take care of first. His brow arching slightly, Jounouchi followed the taller man through the foyer and into a room he immediately recognized as Seto’s office- despite the fact that he’d never been there before. 

“Here…”

The blonde’s second brow joined its twin when Seto offered him a thin leather binder. Shooting the taller man a questioning glance, he opened it, his eyes widening and an audible gasp escaping him when he found himself gazing down at a proof of a Duel Monsters card, the featured monster none other than his hybrid dragon. 

“As you know, Pegasus still holds the copyright on creating the cards,” Seto stated quietly, moving behind the blonde and resting his chin on Jou’s shoulder to look at the drawing. “But, as soon as I saw this, I knew I couldn’t ignore it. I saved your design that day, and then later I forwarded it to Industrial Illusions. Pegasus fell in love with it instantly, so I struck him a deal; he’ll make and sell the card, but I will control the release. I also get the rights to the first production run, plus all of the marketing opportunities associated with the dragon. However, since it is your creation…” Reaching over Jou’s shoulder and flipping to the back of the papers in the binder, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to the blonde. “Your first royalty check, compliments of Kaiba Corporation,” he murmured, a proud smile curving up his lips. “And, I can assure you, Katsuya, that it’s only the first of many.”

His hand trembling, Jou opened the envelope, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw the figure on the check. However, when he turned his head slightly to verify its correctness, his question slipped from his mind, Seto having once again captured the blonde’s lips with his own. Reaching back blindly, Jou set the portfolio back onto the desk. Turning in the taller man’s arms to return the kiss, his heart and mind were full of joy. He was no longer alone and 5,000 miles away. He was home.


End file.
